Universal connectors have in the past been widely used to provide universal adjustment for electrical devices and most notably lamp fixtures, although the principles of the present invention can be applied to electrical fixtures other than lamps.
These devices generally include a base, an electrical fixture, and a universal joint, usually a ball and socket arrangement interconnecting the base and the fixture so that the base, when mounted in a stationary position, permits the fixture to be manually moved in any desired position within the limits imposed by the support for the base carried ball.
The fixture of course requires electrical power provided by a flexible sheath conductor and the conductor can either be external, not passing through the base but instead going directly to an electrical outlet, or can be internal running concealed through the fixture, through an opening in the ball, and through a hole in the base to a source of power.
In this latter arrangement there is a significant problem of conductor twisting, fatigue and failure that results from the user repeatedly or excessively twisting the fixture on the base about its own axis.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problem noted above in universal joints for electrical devices.